Rafael Márquez
This is intended to be a bot account. If you want to say something, write to the bot owner at ksh:Medmaacher Klaaf:Purodha Bots are making repetitive and systematic edits in an automated or semi-automated fashion which would be rather tedious to do manually. It is not a sock puppet. It is intentionally different from the operators account. This helps separating automated from manual edits, and permits the bot operator to communicate and to do clean up work, even if the bot is blocked. Administrators - if this bot is malfunctioning, or doing harm, please wpBlockAddress= &wpBlockExpiry=1+hour&wpBlockReason=Bot%20malfunctioning:%20}} block it. It runs on the toolserver, so long IP-blocks might inappropriately affect other bots. ; Operator - : Purodha Blissenbach aka ksh:Medmaacher:Purodha · contact · Klaaf:Purodha|action=edit&section=new}} new message ; Software - : pywikipediabot framework, updated daily from svn ; Purpose - : interwiki link maintenance, starting from the Wikipedia of Ripuarian languages ; Operation Modes - : most usually manual assisted, rarely in autonomous or automatic mode. ; Logs - : contributions · page=User: }} about · user= }} user · limit=1&username= }} status ; Statistics - : serving 203 Wikipedias · 35971 overall edits before 2008- |2= |3= |4= |5= |6= |7= |8= |9= |10= |11= |12= |??? }}-16 · → cumulated data aa:User:Purbo T ab:Участник:Purbo T af:Gebruiker:Purbo T ak:User:Purbo T als:Benutzer:Purbo T am:User:Purbo T an:Usuario:Purbo T ang:User:Purbo T ar:مستخدم:Purbo T arc:User:Purbo T as:User:Purbo T ast:Usuariu:Purbo T av:Участник:Purbo T ay:Usuario:Purbo T az:İstifadəçi:Purbo T ba:Ҡатнашыусы:Purbo T bar:Benutzer:Purbo T bat-smg:Nauduotuos:Purbo T bcl:Paragamit:Purbo T be:Удзельнік:Purbo T be-x-old:Удзельнік:Purbo T bg:Потребител:Purbo T bh:User:Purbo T bi:User:Purbo T bm:Utilisateur:Purbo T bn:ব্যবহারকারী:Purbo T bo:User:Purbo T bpy:আতাকুরা:Purbo T br:Implijer:Purbo T bs:Korisnik:Purbo T bug:Pengguna:Purbo T bxr:User:Purbo T ca:Usuari:Purbo T cbk-zam:Usuario:Purbo T cdo:User:Purbo T ce:Юзер:Purbo T ceb:User:Purbo T ch:User:Purbo T chr:User:Purbo T chy:User:Purbo T co:User:Purbo T cr:User:Purbo T crh:Qullanıcı:Purbo T cs:Wikipedista:Purbo T csb:Brëkòwnik:Purbo T cu:Польѕевател҄ь:Purbo T cv:Хутшăнакан:Purbo T cy:Defnyddiwr:Purbo T da:Bruger:Purbo T de:Benutzer:Purbo T diq:User:Purbo T dsb:Wužywaŕ:Purbo T dv:User:Purbo T dz:User:Purbo T ee:User:Purbo T el:Χρήστης:Purbo T eml:Utente:Purbo T en:User:Purbo T eo:Vikipediisto:Purbo T es:Usuario:Purbo T et:Kasutaja:Purbo T eu:Lankide:Purbo T fa:کاربر:Purbo T ff:Utilisateur:Purbo T fi:Käyttäjä:Purbo T fiu-vro:Pruukja:Purbo T fj:User:Purbo T fo:Brúkari:Purbo T fr:Utilisateur:Purbo T frp:Utilisator:Purbo T fy:Meidogger:Purbo T ga:Úsáideoir:Purbo T gd:User:Purbo T gl:Usuario:Purbo T glk:کاربر:Purbo T gn:Puruhára:Purbo T got:User:Purbo T gu:User:Purbo T gv:User:Purbo T ha:User:Purbo T hak:User:Purbo T haw:User:Purbo T he:משתמש:Purbo T hi:सदस्य:Purbo T hr:Suradnik:Purbo T hsb:Wužiwar:Purbo T ht:Itilizatè:Purbo T hu:User:Purbo T hy:Մասնակից:Purbo T ia:Usator:Purbo T id:Pengguna:Purbo T ie:User:Purbo T ig:User:Purbo T ik:User:Purbo T ilo:User:Purbo T io:Uzanto:Purbo T is:Notandi:Purbo T it:Utente:Purbo T iu:User:Purbo T ja:利用者:Purbo T jbo:User:Purbo T jv:Panganggo:Purbo T ka:მომხმარებელი:Purbo T kab:Amseqdac:Purbo T kg:User:Purbo T ki:User:Purbo T kk:Қатысушы:Purbo T kl:User:Purbo T km:User:Purbo T kn:ಸದಸ್ಯ:Purbo T ko:사용자:Purbo T ks:User:Purbo T ksh:Metmaacher:Purbo T ku:Bikarhêner:Purbo T kv:Участник:Purbo T kw:User:Purbo T ky:User:Purbo T la:Usor:Purbo T lad:User:Purbo T lb:Benotzer:Purbo T lbe:Гьуртту хьума:Purbo T lg:User:Purbo T li:Gebroeker:Purbo T lij:Utente:Purbo T lmo:Utente:Purbo T ln:Utilisateur:Purbo T lo:User:Purbo T lt:Naudotojas:Purbo T lv:Lietotājs:Purbo T map-bms:User:Purbo T mg:Utilisateur:Purbo T mh:User:Purbo T mi:User:Purbo T mk:Корисник:Purbo T ml:ഉപയോക്താവ്:Purbo T mn:User:Purbo T mr:सदस्य:Purbo T ms:Pengguna:Purbo T mt:User:Purbo T my:User:Purbo T mzn:کاربر:Purbo T na:User:Purbo T nah:Usuario:Purbo T nap:Utente:Purbo T nds:Bruker:Purbo T nds-nl:Gebruker:Purbo T ne:User:Purbo T new:छ्येलेमि:Purbo T ng:User:Purbo T nl:Gebruiker:Purbo T nn:Brukar:Purbo T no:Bruker:Purbo T nov:User:Purbo T nrm:User:Purbo T nv:Choinish'įįhí:Purbo T ny:User:Purbo T oc:Utilizaire:Purbo T om:User:Purbo T or:User:Purbo T os:Архайæг:Purbo T pa:ਮੈਂਬਰ:Purbo T pag:User:Purbo T pam:User:Purbo T pap:User:Purbo T pdc:Benutzer:Purbo T pi:User:Purbo T pih:User:Purbo T pms:Utent:Purbo T ps:User:Purbo T pt:Usuário:Purbo T qu:Ruraq:Purbo T rm:User:Purbo T rmy:Jeno:Purbo T rn:User:Purbo T ro:Utilizator:Purbo T roa-rup:User:Purbo T roa-tara:User:Purbo T ru:Участник:Purbo T rw:User:Purbo T sa:योजकः:Purbo T sc:Utente:Purbo T scn:Utenti:Purbo T sco:User:Purbo T sd:User:Purbo T se:User:Purbo T sg:User:Purbo T si:User:Purbo T simple:User:Purbo T sk:Redaktor:Purbo T sl:Uporabnik:Purbo T sm:User:Purbo T sn:User:Purbo T so:User:Purbo T sr:Корисник:Purbo T ss:User:Purbo T st:User:Purbo T stq:Benutser:Purbo T sv:Användare:Purbo T sw:User:Purbo T tet:Uza-na'in:Purbo T tg:Корбар:Purbo T th:ผู้ใช้:Purbo T ti:User:Purbo T tk:User:Purbo T tl:User:Purbo T tn:User:Purbo T to:User:Purbo T tpi:User:Purbo T tr:Kullanıcı:Purbo T ts:User:Purbo T tt:Äğzä:Purbo T tum:User:Purbo T tw:User:Purbo T ty:Utilisateur:Purbo T udm:Викиавтор:Purbo T ug:User:Purbo T uk:Користувач:Purbo T ur:صارف:Purbo T uz:Foydalanuvchi:Purbo T ve:User:Purbo T vec:Utente:Purbo T vi:Thành viên:Purbo T vls:Gebruker:Purbo T vo:Geban:Purbo T wa:Uzeu:Purbo T war:User:Purbo T wo:Utilisateur:Purbo T wuu:User:Purbo T xal:Орлцач:Purbo T xh:User:Purbo T yi:באַניצער:Purbo T yo:User:Purbo T za:User:Purbo T zea:Gebruker:Purbo T zh:User:Purbo T zh-classical:User:Purbo T zh-min-nan:User:Purbo T zh-yue:User:Purbo T zu:User:Purbo T